Talk:Marvel Versus DC Vol 1
It doesn't make much sense that issues #1 and #4 link to the DC Wiki and don't have their own designated pages on the Marvel Database. Particularly since this is the only instance where a cross-company book is organized this way. It also creates a gap in data since the DC Wiki has abandoned APN tags, that creates navigation problems with our site. Although it is our sister-site, it doesn't make much sense to direct people off-site for two specific comics. Nausiated (talk) 01:40, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :My understanding for the reasoning behind the existing format is that we only include books actually published by Marvel on the Database, as opposed to books featuring Marvel characters published by other companies, which is why things like Batman vs. The Incredible Hulk or Batman and Captain America don't have articles either. That being said, I don't oppose our making an exception in a case like this where we can't really trust the other site to maintain accurate articles. -- Annabell (talk) 02:15, December 9, 2018 (UTC) ::: Hrm, well that makes a sort of sense. I just see some problems with gaps in information between the two sites. Appearances and other categorizations being populated correctly is one of the issues I can think of, off the top of my head. If I'm not mistaken there are some comics listed here on the Marvel Wiki that was published by DC Comics, or books that are listed on the DC Wiki. JLA/Avengers being the big one (as far as I recall, it was published by DC Comics... At least the collected edition graphic novel has been.) yet it is listed on both sites. Another example would be the Amalgam comics and other books that are part of the Marvel Versus DC era (All Access and Unlimited Access) suffer from the same problem. Half of the Amalgam books were published by Marvel and the other half were done by DC, yet we have character profiles for all characters involved (minus the fully owned DC characters, obviously) Outside of that, all of the other crossover books (like Batman vs. The Incredible Hulk and Batman and Captain America for example) are considered part of Earth-7642. I think moving forward we should: :::: Create our own in-house comic summaries for the books that were published by DC, but include characters owned or co-owned by Marvel. referencing between one wiki and the other made sense when our editorial policies were identical, but as the two wikis drift apart to suit the specific needs of their respective community, I think creating in-house pages would be prudent. :::: The only issue where this won't work would be for the character Axel Archer, who has done things in both the Marvel and DC Universes. As I recall he appears in some DC Specific books (Green Lantern comes to mind) Obviously pages for those comics shouldn't be created here. Although the DC Wiki has scrapped the APN tag on their end, perhaps we can figure out a work-around on our end. I'm thinking something akin to the Chronology Notes section I have been implimenting in comic summaries. :::: For the Earth-7642 books, the same practice would work as well. I think the only issue that comes to mind is making sure people don't create chracter pages for characters not owned by Marvel. I think that's a straight forward rule to get people to follow. ::: That's about all the input I have on the issue, I don't think the other admins would have issue with change either. I'll bring it up on the Admin forum. Nausiated (talk) 01:32, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::For books not published by Marvel, but featuring a Marvel character in the title, we are already kind of doing that. Most recently being the Marvel Action series, Marvel Action: Spider-Man Vol 1, Marvel Action: Avengers Vol 1, and Marvel Action: Black Panther Vol 1, all published by IDW. Or going back, there are the crossover ones published by Category:Image Comics (like Backlash/Spider-Man Vol 1). The only one I don't agree with having our own page for, is DC Special Series #27 (which is the Batman vs. The Incredible Hulk one), since that is already part of a DC series, and doesn't feature the Hulk in its title. But the Batman and Captain America issue I can see having on our side. :::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:15, December 10, 2018 (UTC)